the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Out of the sea: From Mermaid Princess to Hutt Slave
The selling of the former mermaid In his palace on Tatooine, the powerful gangster, Jabba the Hutt, has been informed that he will soon be receiving a new slave girl for his harem, and a Princess at that. His hope is that it will be Princess Leia Organa, former Senator from the recently destroyed planet Alderaan. He has seen her image many times on the Imperial HoloNet's coverage of the Senate, and was taken by her beauty. Soon, a slaver whom Jabba keeps on retainer arrives, holding a chain. A hooded and cloaked figure is at the other end of the chain Being held up by the Slaver's assistant. "Here she is, Mighty Jabba," the slaver says, "a true Princess, ready for your approval." He removes his prisoner's cloak, revealing not Princess Leia, but Princess Ariel. Her blue eyes alight in fear, her red hair waving, her naked body straining as she struggles to be free from the chains and the creature holding her. “As you can see, Lord Jabba, this woman of royal blood is a rare beauty. It is rare to see such bright red hair in the galaxy, not even your dancing girl Arica can claim to match it. As you can see, she is not yet tamed, but I know you enjoy breaking your pets in yourself Mighty One. I was most fortunate to come across her, she was found stranded by one of my agents on Ryloth After capturing her, I administered truth serums on her to ascertain her identity. A midst her babbling about a place called Atlantica, and a witch she revealed to me that she was a princess of a group of Half-humanoids called merpeople. Knowing about your love of making high-born ladies your slaves, I rushed here to you in all haste.” Jabba examined the bound princess, and was impressed by what he saw. Her red hair was indeed a wonder to look upon, and her eyes glowed with a strong, untamed spirit, and he will enjoy breaking it. “'Ho! Ho! Ho! You have done well, my subordinate. This princess will decorate my throne; after she has been disciplined and dressed for her new role as my slave'” Through her struggles Ariel was filled with fear. She went to a sea witch to give her legs, but the witch had what seemed to be a better offer to bring her to a world where she would be noticed and loved. Carelessly she accepted. Little did she know that the witch was referring to a world where she would be loved as a joke, Ryloth: home world of the twi'leks. She was noticed by a human and then captured, bound gagged, and now carried by a monster to be sold as a slave to a worse monster. She wished she never went to the witch. Jabba gives one last lusting look to his new royal slave then turned to look at the slaver. "Send her to 'my private quarters, so she may be properly initiated.'" Jabba's courtiers hooted and hollered, knowing the mighty Jabba was going to enjoy her sooner rather than later. Jabba's Chambers Two Gamorrean Guards took the struggling Ariel to a chamber in the heart of the palace. It was in this room that Jabba would enjoy his slaves, either breaking them into submission, or disposing them if they would not be broken. Jabba's throne brought him into the room a moment later. One of the guards handed him Ariel's chain, before he and his felllow Gammorean left. Jabba droolled as he pulled her closer to him. He could not wait until he was enjoying her. "Let me go," Ariel screamed, she was kicking defiantly with her new legs. "Now, my pretty," Jabba said, "you can either remove your clothes for me, let me remove them, or I have two droids which I use on particularly stubborn slaves. They are rarely gentle, but they have yet to scar any of my girls now go or i will feed you the rancor. Ariel screamed “'take her to the Droids. It's time to see if they can scar her'” Jabba said. The Gamorreans the pulled the screaming Princess to the deepest darkest part of the castle. Ariel's "fun" with the droids Ariel was kicking and. screaming the whole way to the dungeons. She was angry at everyone At the witch for tricking her, for Her father for making her do this, for Sebastian for not warning her among others. soon the Gamorreans arrived at the Dungeons and tossed her to a table which they strapped her to. "I See Jabba has a new toy that need Work done" the first droid said its robot head resemblind an animal's skull with glowing green eyes. "'We best do our best" the Second droid said with its head resembling a human skull with purple eyes. "Please i need to leave don't you know who I am?!" ariel was screaming. "I'm Ariel youngerst daughter of king Triton!" "We Don't care" the First Droid said as it shoved a gag into her mouth. The secomnd droid opened a Chest reveraling four devices; two small rods and a Giant box conected to another rod via wires and a strange box similar to the first but with knobs all over it. The Droids picked up A rod Each and the aproached Ariel Looming over her. one had pushed a button and the device lit up reveraling it as a laser whip. The second followed as the first one raised it's arm and promptly whipped Ariel's breast causing her to screm into the gag. soon after both droids were whipping her relentlessly. soon they turned her over and began whiping her ass even harsher leaving behind marks. soon after they stoped and carried the first box over and as they were working on it ariel began to cry as she knew it was useless to resist. Suddenly one Grabbed the Rod and touched ariel with it causing a Surging Flood of Pain. Ariel Began Screaming for what seemed like hours as they kept touching her with the rod. soon the other droid took the other box and began to conect the knobs to wires and connected them to Ariel's breasts and vagina. This caused them to be even more sensitive and causing the pain to hurt that much more. soon after ariel felt something in her that she didn't know but actually... Liked! Was she enjoying the Pain?! before she could respond she fell unconscious. Training and presenting When Ariel awoke she was in a large Room in a bed. When she arose from the bed a woman appeared blonde and wearing a skimpy slave outfit. "you must be Jabba's new pet" she said helping ariel rise out of bed. "who are you?" ariel asked timidly. "i'm lamava, and you?" "ariel" she replied "Jabba commanded me to help you prepare for your presentation to him." as Lamava talked she brought her to a blank chamber. "now do you dance Ariel?" "yes but i didn't use my legs" ariel said. "well let's teach you" Lamava said. through out the entire Lamava Taught ariel EVERY dance jabba had his slaves do. No matter How Erotic Ariel Learned them, For fear of the droids. "now for your appearance." Lamava Brought her To a Bathing room where a strange female with two tails on her haid Twi'leks ariel remebered was waiting for her. "now Lyn let's ready her" They both began to wash her hair. Lyn was finishing washing as Lamava was scrubing her body with a strange blue liquid. "it get's rid of hair below the neck." sure enough her pubic hair shriveled and fell out. soon they placed hair in a plait while leaving her hair down. Then they began to work on her makeup adding blush, lipstick among others. then the placed a swirling snake arm band on her and a D-shaped Braclet. then came the main event. They gave her a skimpy Bikini top. Similar to Lamava's only purple mirroring her sea shell bra. then came her skirts which were green. after they fastned them on the brought her to a mirror where she looked at herself. She realized she wasn't a princess but she was more beautiful than a princess. but if this was how jabba treated all his slaves then maybe she was wrong about her behavior and deserved the droids. "I'm beautiful" ariel said in amazement. "You are" Lamava said. "now for the final part" lyn brought a Collar for her. Ariel Took it and with almost eagerness She put it on herself. "now come let's present you" Lamava said as she held Ariel's leash. soon they arrived at the throne room. "The princess is ready for you master" Lamava said as she gave Jabba Ariel's leash. "HA HA!" jabba Laughed "Dance for me slave!" Immediately Ariel Began dancing Seductivly as music started to play. catching all the court's Fancies. With every hip sway and pelvic thrust Jabba began to lust for her even more. Soon jabba Pulled Ariel over to her where she was caught in his grasp. "I can tell this will be Fun 'Princess'" jabba said as he began to lick her. Ariel though she was disgusted was actually turned on and stayed in his embrace. The Nights of slavery That night Ariel was awakened by Jabba yanking on her chain. "M-Master?" Ariel said. "tell me are you a virgin." Jabba said and Ariel was strucken with Confused lust. "Y-Yes Master" She said. "well I guess you will have your first time tonight." Jabba boomed. Ariel knew this was going to hurt and would make her his slave forever, But in a way she wanted it. "Spread your legs slave!" Imediately Ariel Spread them and her skirt. soon she felt jabba's Tail slither up her legs and nearing her pussy. Without a warning Jabba Thrust Right into Her Vagina. Ariel was aghast at the sensation she was feeling. It was a pain unlike any other yet there was an undeniable pleasure at being penetrated by the Hutt. Jabba began to pull out but thrusted back in again. He Began doing this again and again. As he kept doing this he kept feeling pleasure build and build more and more. after what seemed like hours Jabba Climaxed a strange liquid. Ariel lay there Heaving. The tail then trailed to her mouth. She looked to Jabba and saw a look of pleasure. without saying anything She took the entire tip into her mouth and began sucking and sucking. Jabba began moaning loudly as He climaxed in Ariel's mouth. Surprisingly She took all of his jizz in her mouth and eat it all. "How was your first time slave?" Jabba asked. "Divine Master" Ariel responded. "Who Are you?" Jabba Asked "ariel Former Princess of Atlantica." "what are you" Jabba Asked "A slave" "whose Slave?" "yours Master." "Who are you?" Jabba Asked. "Ariel Slave of the Hutt." Ariel Replied "good Girl" Jabba said as he Stroked her with his tail. Part of Her master's World Over the years Ariel Remained at Jabba's side for years. Every day She would dance for her master and his court and every night She would Please him with her body. even as he gained more slaves worthy of being on his throne they'd share with Ariel. Speaking of which Jabba's Bounty hunter Boba Fett had Found Two women wandering the desert with Beauty on parr with Ariel. Ariel was excited. Category:Fanfiction